


Madness

by MusicHeart08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Based on Manifest, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, NBC Manifest au, Protective Gabriel, Supernatural Elements, The Kwamis are voices in thier owners head, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: If you had seen all of us in the front of that school that morning, you would have thought we were just a normal class of teens going on a field trip with our amazing teacher. None of us expected that simple field trip to go so wrong but maybe we brought together for a reason, like some unknown force needed us to be there for a reason. But why us? What made a of us so special?What would have happened if I never stepped onto that bus?_Inspired by NBC Manifest.To end the year, Miss Bustier decided to take her students on a field that was meant to last no more than a day or two but when the bus returns after surviving a fierce thunderstorm, the students learn that they have been missing for three years!





	1. The Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the tag said, I was falling asleep while writing this. Later on I'll try to better improve it.

**Nov 20, 2015**

_**Dear Diary, Guess What! Today, me and the class are going to visit the Tuileries Garden! It was quite a surprise but still an awesome way to end the year!  I just hope ~~Chloe doesn't do anything to ruin it, or~~ maybe I'll sit next to Adrien ❤ Oh, I gotta run! Bye!** _

Marinette placed down her pen and placed her diary into one of her drawers. The girl then grabber her backpack and raced down the stairs so she wouldn't be late… again.

As the girl raced down the stairs, her mother, Sabine, was going up the stairs carrying a basket of clothing. Neither one had seen the other going in the opposite direction, causing them to collide and the clothes to scatter across the floor and steps.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” The girl stammered as she began frantically picking up the scattered clothes.

“It's okay, dear,” Sabine smiled as she bent down to help pick up the rest. As Marinette began folding a shirt, her mother gently took it from her hands.

“I'll take care of it, dear. You hurry along to school,”

Marinette smiled before throwing her arms around her mother and planting a gentle kiss on her cheek, “Bye Mom!”

Grabbing her bag, Marinette continued running down the stairs as her mother watcher her with a smile.

As she entered the bakery, Marinette's father, Tom, was pulling a tray of hot and fresh croissants out of the oven.

Once again, neither the adult or teen had seen each other until too late.

As Marinette tried to regain her balance, Tom managed to catch the tray and the croissants with his foot before it fell to the ground.

The father and daughter stared at each other for a moment before sharing quick laugh.

“One for the road, dear?” Tom asked as he held out the tray.

“Oh, yes please!” Marinette smiled as she plucked two fresh croissants from the tray, “And one for Alya,”

“Of course, these delicious pantries have to be shared,”

Marinette stood on her tiptoes amd planted a kiss on her father's cheek before racing out of the front door, across the street, and towards Françoise Dupont High School.

In front of the school, the stairs was filled with students and packed bags as they all waited for the bus to arrive.

Alya smiled and shook her head as Marinette almost tripped _(again)_ before racing up the steps to sit next to her with a sheepish smile.

“You're cutting it real close this time, girl,”

Marinette giggled nervously before the sound of their teachers voice.

“Roll call, everyone! Quiet please,” A hush fell over the steps as “Once you hear your name, please stand up and step onto the sidewalk,”

“Nathaniel Bustier,”

The red-haired artist stood up timidly with a notebook held tightly against his chest, “I'm here, Mom- I mean Ma'am!”

Ignoring the stares, Nathaniel stepped down from the stairs and stood on the sidewalk. Miss Bustier smiled at him before turning back to her clipboard.

“Adrien Agreste,”

The class looked around among the crowd but the boy was nowhere in sight.

“He's father must have said no to the trip,” Alya whispered to the disappointed Marinette.

Everyone in the class knew how incredibly overprotective Gabriel Agreste was over his son.

The teacher sighed and began to cross the boy's name off the list to mark him unattended.

“HERE! I'M HERE!”

Everyone's head turned to see the blonde boy running down the sidewalk with a bag held tightly in his hand.

A bright and bubbly smile grew on Marinette's face as blue eyes spotted the boy stopping in front of the school.

“Wonderful! Wonderful,” Miss Bustier smiled as marked the boy as attending.

“Dude, I thought your Dad wasn't going to let you go on this trip,” Nino whispered to his friend after he was called to the sidewalk.

“He didn't,” Adrien said with a mischief smile, “So I asked my Mom,”

Adrien's mother was a actress before she gave it up for her child. Emilie always assisted whenever her husband, Gabriel was being too overbearing or overprotective. It was one thing Adrien found fascinating about his mother, she wasn't afraid to stand for what she believed in.

It wasn't long until all the students were standing in the sidewalk, and a minute after when a bus pulled in front of the school.

The door was opened and man with graying hair and a red Hawaiian shirt stepped out of the bus, “Hello children,” the man said, “My name is Wang Fu, I'll be seeing that you all make it on your trip safely,”.

“Thank you, Mr. Fu,” Miss Bustier smiled before the man stepped back onto the bus.

“We'll be sitting in seats of two,” the teacher addressed towards the class, “I've assianged all your seats, if you have any trouble with the person you're sitting next to, please tell me,”

Chloe smiled to herself, so sure that she was going to be placed next to her Adrikins.

“Kim & Max. Rose & Juleka. Ivan and Mylène,”

At first, no one had any problem with the seating charts. Until Miss Bustier got to the final three pairs.

“Alya & Nino. Chloé & Sabrina, and finally, Adrien & Marinette,”

Both Chloé's and Marinette's jaws dropped when they heard the last pair.

_Adrien and Marinette?_

Beating red, Chloe marched up to the teacher and demanded they swapped seats.

Marinette's brain had completely shut down.

_Sitting next to Adrien! She wanted to! But she couldn't! She'd make a complete fool of herself! No, she can't do this…. Yes, she can do this! NO! YES? NO? YES!_

“So, looks like it's going to be you and me in a long trip through Paris!” Adrien said with a smile, shattering Marinette from her thoughts,  “Pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah, so cute- I mean beautiful- I mean cool- I mean… croissant?” Blushing madly, Marinette offered Adrien her croissant from this morning.

Adrien stared confused before gladly taking the treat. Marinette looked up with a smile as the boy of her dreams happily took a bite from the croissant.

Miss Bustier smiled as she watched the scene, “I'm sorry Chloé but I don't see any probably cause on how my decision could have any negative effects on the trip,”

“But-”

“Come on, now children!” The teacher interrupted, “Onto the bus please,”

“Ridiculous!” Chloe shrieked, stomping onto the bus, “Utterly Ridiculous!” Sabrina chased after her.

“Well, let's get going,” Adrien smiled, “Something tells me this is going to be one field trip worth remembering,”

If only he knew how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the Au where Nathaniel is Miss Bustiers son because it's awesome.
> 
> Also, the date November 20th 2015 is when Miraculous first aired so.


	2. The Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is an improvement over the last one

The bus drove down an empty road as grey clouds filled the sky. It was difficult to determine if it was day or night time because the clouds were becoming darker by the minute.

Near the front of the bus, Marinette was fidgeting in her seat as she tried to keep her gaze off of the boy of her dreams just sitting inches away from her.

Alya and Nino sat across from the two and glanced at the two occasionally with mischief and knowing smiles.

Just then, a loud buzzing sound came from Adrien's pocket, with a scowl the boy pulled out his phone.

This had been happening all throughout the trip, at least every five minutes. Marinette had figured that Adriens father had realized where his son was.

Adrien quickly declined the call and buried his phone deep into his bag before shoving the whole thing under his seat.

Marinette didn't realize she had been staring until her blue eyes were met with Adrien's green eyes.

“Sorry about that,” the boy smiled, clearly embarrassed, “My dad just found out where I was, and clearly he is not happy,”

Internally, Marinette was screaming at the fact that Adrien was actually talking to her, _To Her!_ But she bit back her squealing and smiled back.

“Is everything going to be okay between you two when you get home?”

“My mom might talk him out of grounding me for life but most likely I'll be homebound for summer vacation,” Adrien replied with a shrug.

“Oh, I'm sorry,”

“It's alright, one of these days he'll realize I'm not a child anymore but we're not there yet,”

Far behind the two, Chloe had her arms crossed over her chest with a fiery angry expression in her face.

Just then, a bright light flashed across the dark cloudy sky, nearly lighting up the entire sky. Not even a minute after, a loud boom of thunder followed.

All the kids were shocked and amazed, none of them were expecting that.

“Where did this storm come from?” Miss Bustier muttered to herself, the teacher sat alone at the very front of the bus.

Before anyone could question it, another bright light flashed across the sky.

The flash caused Mylène to lean against her boyfriend, Ivan's chest for comfort.

The loud thunder that followed caused Marinette to jump and instinctively lean against the sturdiest thing close to her.

Blushing, Marinette looked up at the owner of the chest she was snuggling herself into, Adrien!

“Sorry!” The girl breathed out, “I'm sorry, thunderstorms always freak me out,”

Adrien smiled comfortably, “Well don't worry, I'll protect you,”

Marinette smiled and nuzzled herself just a little closer with a bright smile. In her mind, she was practically floating with happiness.

“I'll protect you too, Alya,” Nino smirked and flexed his muscles, just then another thunder boomed, causing Nino to jump and wrap his arms around Alya.

Alya smiled and shook her head, “And I'll protect you too,”

Large and heavy raindrops suddenly fell from the sky, the hard thumping against the metal roof sounded like it was hail, not rain.

“Whoa, it's like night out there,” Kim said as he looked out the window. With the harsh raindrops and dark clouds, there was hardly anything but darkness as far as the eye could see.

The bus driver, who had been silent through the whole trip, finally decided to speak up.

“The storm is really picking up, Miss,” Mr. Fu said turning to face Miss Bustier, “Perhaps we should turn back and wait it out?”

“That seems like a good idea,” Miss Bustier nodded as she glanced back at her son, who was sitting next to Alix just three seats away from her.

With the confirmation, Mr. Fu began to slow the bus down just enough for him to turn around but for some reason, the bus didn't slow down.

In fact, it began to go faster.

The students noticed this as fear and confusion could be seen on all of their faces.

“What's going on?!” Miss Bustier demanded as she gripped her seat.

“The road has become too slippery!” Mr. Fu shouted out as he struggled to keep the bus balanced on the road, “I'm losing control!”

As if to confirm what he said, the bus swerved harshly to the right, the unexpected turn caused students to be launched out of their seats.

“Nathaniel!” Miss Bustier yelled when she saw her son fall onto the ground

“Mom!” the boy picked himself up and struggled to her seat. When he sat down, his mother wrapped her arms protectively around him.

“Everybody, hold onto something! Quickly!”

All the students immediately clung onto each other and some even grabbed the metal railings above their heads.

No one could tell if they were still on the road or not, it was too dark outside!

As the bus took another harsh turn, Marinette was almost thrown out of her seat but she had dug her nails deep into the seat in an attempt to keep herself grounded.

The bus swerved in the opposite direction, causing Marinette to lose her grip, she would have fallen to the ground but a pair of arms had wrapped around her and caught her in time.

Adriene pulled the girl back onto the seat and held her close.

Marinette was in shock as Adrien tightened his hold around her, “Hang on!” The boy yelled, “I got you!”

The booming of the thunder was drowned out by all the frightened yelling and screaming coming from the students as the bus continued to spiral out of control.

Lightning, thunder, and screaming filled the night and the bus kept sliding faster and faster down the slick road.

Marinette gathered enough courage to look up from Adrien's shoulder towards the front window.

A blinding white and blue light was rushing towards them, growing brighter and brighter.

“OH MY GOD!”

and then there was darkness.

* * *

 

Adrien slowly peeled his eyes open.

The storm was gone, the sun was shining bright behind a few pure white clouds. The area around them was more clear and they could see in every direction.

It was as if the storm never even happened.

With a groan, the boy sat up in his seat. It felt like he had just woke up from some horrific nightmare.

Adrien then realized that he still had his arms around Marinette, and it all came back to him.

The thunder, the screams, the lightning.

It was all too real.

Marinette mumbled to herself before slowly pulling herself away from Adriens embrace while rubbing her head,“What just happened?”

More groans filled the bus as everyone else began to wake up.

“Is everyone alright?” Mr Fu called from the front as all the students began to wake up.

“Mr. Fu, what happened?” Miss Bustier asked, a protective arm still around her son.

“The storm was too dangerous to continue, I barely was able to turn us on the right path,” Mr. Fu explained as he kept his eyes on the road ahead, “I'm taking you all back home,”

“Thank goodness!” Alya breathed out as she leaned further into Nino's protective embrace.

“You almost killed us!” Chloe yelled as she stood up with her phone in hand, “I'm calling Daddy!”

Marinette sighed deeply and leaned back in her seat. For once in her life, she was going to do the same as Chloe, call her parents.

With shaking hands, the girl pulled her phone out of her pocket, desperate to hear her parents voices after the terror she experienced.

As she dialed her mother's number, the words **_No Service_ ** appeared on her screen.

“No signal,” she muttered in confusion

“Same here,” Adrien responded as held his phone.

In fact, no one was able to call anybody. Their services were dead.

“My phone has no service,” Miss Bustier groaned loudly, “I have to tell Principal Damocles we're on our way back,”

“My phone has service, Miss,” Mr. Fu said and turned around to hand the teacher his phone

“Keep your eyes on the road!” Chloe shrieked as she shot up from her seat, “You lunatic, you're going to get us all killed!”

“Chloe, please sit down,” Miss Bustier said as she sent a text to the principal saying that it was her and the class was coming back from their trip immediately.

When she handed the phone back to the driver, she missed the principals respond.

And the million others that followed.

* * *

 As the bus drove through the streets of Paris, the sun was slowly setting behind the Eiffel Tower.

Most of the students had fallen back asleep, exhausted from the events that occurred just hours ago while the others were wide awake and ready to go home.

“Students,” Mr Fu announced, grabbing everyone's attention, “We are arriving at the school,”

That single sentence caused every student on the bus to snap awake, all of them were so anxious to get off the bus and go home.

However, as they turned the corner that lead to the high school, they were greeted by an unexpected sight.

Dozens of police cars were stationed outside the school, one of them pulled up behind them as if to prevent from escaping.

“Did Sabrina's Dad arrange some kind of _Welcome Home_ greeting?” Alix muttered as the bus slowed to a stop in the middle of the madness.

A man knocked on the bus door, when Mr Fu opened the door he stepped inside.

“Alright, I want everyone off this bus immediately!” Everyone stared at him confused before slowly rising up from their seats, “Leave your bags just step out and wait on the sidewalk,”

One by one, all the students stepped off the bus and stood on the sidewalk, exactly as they were before they had boarded the bus.

The police had called Miss Bustier and Mr. Fu aside for questioning.

All the students stood impatiently and worried in the sidewalk, whispering among themselves trying to figure out what was going on.

“Since when did they interrogate a high school?” Nino whispered as he didn't take his eyes off the scene.

“Since never,” Alya answered as she stood with her arms cross but confusion was in her eyes.

“Something must have happened,” Adrien spoke up

Miss Bustier looked confused, worried, and tears were in her eyed as the police had told her something. Mr Fu just looked worried as he occasionally glanced back at the class.

After glancing at the other kids, Marinette took a deep breath and stepped forwards, “Excuse me, sir!”

The police turned away from the adults to face Marinette, confusion was written all over their faces as well.

“What exactly is going on?”

One of the detectives glanced at the other officers before turning towards the students.

“Kids, you all left this school on Nov 20th, 2015,” the detective paused for a moment before continuing, “Today is May 3rd, 2018,”

Gasps filled the air as everyone seemed confused.

“You all have been missing and assumed dead for two and a half years,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God! I love these shows!!!


	3. Reunions and a Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and loved this story. I love you all!

All the students were all gathered into their classroom for interrogation and the school was on lockdown.

Two officers were stationed at the door to make sure no one would leave.

No one in the room could process what they have been told. It was impossible, right?

Where had they been for two years?

* * *

Detectives were brought to the situation in order to interrogate all the students and try to figure out where they were the past two and a half years.

They started with Miss Bustier.

"In the time you were gone, how many stops did you make?"

"We never stopped anywhere. We never even made it to the gardens, we came straight back,"

Then Mr. Fu;

"Rain, like a hurricane. Almost drove us off the road,"

After them, they interrogated the students.

Kim: "Is this for real? I mean, are we on some reality show? Is this a prank?"

Max: "The possibilities of us time traveling are extremely unlikely as time travel had been proven multiple times to just be Science Fiction,"

Sabrina: "I want to see my dad, Officer Rogers. I want him here with me,"

Chloe: "Do you know who my Daddy is? He'll have you all fired in a snap!"

Nino: "This doesn't make any sense dud- uh Sirs!"

Alya: "It's impossible, isn't it?"

Adrien: "I need to make a phone call, I have to call my parents and tell them that I'm okay,"

Marinette: "A bright light in the road, that's the last thing I remember,"

Mylene and Rose had broken down into tears, Juleka had muttered something along the lines of _"wicked thunderstorm"._

Ivan, Alix, and Nathaniel told them the same thing they heard all day.

Fourteen students, two adults, one bus, and no answers.

Just more questions.

* * *

 The sun shined through the classroom windows but it didn't bring happiness like it would any other day.

After hours of questioning, the students were exhausted and more ready to go home than ever before.

After what seemed like an eternity, an officer stepped into the room.

"All your parents and guardians have been notified, they'll be here soon,"

Immediatly, all the students, with the exception of Nathaniel, stood up and raced out of the classroom to the downstairs corridors.

After a minute and a half, the sounds of cars pulling up in front of the school Not even a second after, the doors were pushed open and a wave of people flooded inside.

Obviously, Mayor Bourgeois was the first to rush into the school, "Daddy!" Chloe cried as she ran towards her father and the two embraced.

All the students rushed around once they had spotted their parents.

Mr. Kubdel and Jalil both wrapped their arms around Alix when the girl had raced towards them.

Juleka didn't even had to move, her mother found her first as well as her brother, Luka.

Ivan helped Mylene find her father before leaving to find his own parents.

Officer Roger found Sabrina immediately and hugged her tightly.

None of the adults in the room had dried eyes as they were reunited with their childrens.

Marinette walked through the crowd trying find her own parents. As the crowd became less chaotic with loved ones being reunited, she spotted them.

At first the girl couldn't speak, as her parents were searching the room for her, Marinette noticed how slightly older they both looked.

She really was gone for years.

Tears formed in her eyes before she finally snapped out of her daze and ran towards them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Tom and Sabine turned towards her voice and tears began to flood their eyes as she dashed towards them with open arms.

"Marinette!"

Marinette flung herself into her parenrs arms. After the storm and the interrogation, this was all she wanted. To be safe in their arms.

When they pulled away, Sabine carassed her daughters face.

"I don't understand," the woman sobbed, "You haven't aged a day,"

Tears began to spill from the girls eyes as she pulled her parents into another embrace.

* * *

 Just a few feet from the Dupain-Cheng family, Alya was being smothered tightly by her parents as well.

"It's okay," the girl reassured the two, "I'm okay,"

When her parents finally pulled away, Alya noticed two little girls peeking from behind their fathers leg.

Her breath was stolen straight from her lungs, the last time she saw her two little sisters they were only five years old.

A smile broke across her face as Alya kneeled down in front of them. However, when she reached out to hug them, the twins squealed and dashed away.

"Ella! Etta!" Marlena Césaire called and grabbed the two by their arms before they could run away, "It's okay, this is your sister that we told you about. Remember?"

Alya's heart sank to her stomach as she realized the horrible truth: Her sisters didn't remember her.

Ella and Etta held each others hands as their mother gently pushed them closer to Alya. At first, they didn't do anything but stare up at her before speaking.

"Are you our sister who went missing?"

* * *

 Around this time, everyone had found their missing lived one, all except for one.

Adrien stood alone to the side as he tried to find his parents too. Finally, after an eternity, he spotted a very familiar man rush through the door and into the school.

"Father!"

Gabriel Agreste looked up with relief as Adrien ran towards him with a large smile.

"Adrien!"

When the two embraced, Gabriel held his son close to his chest like he was afraid to let go for even a second.

After what felt like hours, Gabriel pulled his son away but left his hands firmly on his shoulders.

As Adrien was pulled back, he glanced behind jis father and saw Nathalie and his bodyguard standing near the door.

But someone was missing, someone very important.

"Where's Mom?"

Something dark flashed in Gabriel's eyes that madr the boy want to step back jn alarm but his father had a tight grip on his shoulders.

"She... she always knew you were alive, she never stopped believing, even when I did," the man finished the last part silently, as if he was ashamed fo admit it.

Adrien's eyebrows crinkled, he didn't understand what his father was trying to say.

"So, where is she?"

Gabriels grip on his shoulders tightened, amd he took a deep breath. It was as if what he was about to say was too painful for him say.

"There were rumors of a lead as to where you were, so she followed it," Mr. Agreste paused for a moment, that caused Adrien's heart to race as he waited, "That was over a year ago,"

The shock hit Adrien as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on his head.

"W...what?"

"There have been no signs that she made it to her destination, or if she's even still..."

"No, no, no!" Adrien shook his head in disbelief as tears formed in his eyes

"She loved you more than anything in the world, you were everything to her,"

Tears had began dripping from the boys eyes, "No, no! I- I was just - I was just playing the piano with her the other day, she was fine! She- she can't-"

Gabriel pulled his son back into an embrace as he too began to grieve.

"No! No, Dad! NO!"

Like a waterfall, tears poured from Adriens eyes as he half cried and half screamed into his father's shoulder.

* * *

Marinette was being held in her parents arms when he heard Adrien's heart-shattering cries. Her heart broke for him but she knew that right now, there was nothing she could do for them.

_"All things work together for good,"_

Marinette spun her head around, trying to locate who had said those words.

All around her, everyone was crying or trying to catch up with those missing years. No one was looking at her, not even long enough to say those words.

The voice was unfamiliar to the girl, she never heard it before until just now. Even stranger, it sounded like it had came... from in her head?

Marientte tried to shake away the thought and tried to focus more on how safe she felt in her parents arms.

* * *

 Whatever strange event that was happening that day, it wasn't over.

Something new was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Miraculous or Manifest


	4. Lucky Charm and Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange events begin happening as Marinette and Adrien try to adjust to being home again.

After everything that had happened, Marinette assumed her parents wouldn't let her go out as much as she use too.

But two days after her return, Marinette was allowed out for a few hours to visit her garden of inspiration.

It had been almost two and a half days after their miraculous return from the field trip, to the world that was three years older.

Every news channel was bombing with the news of what the public had gladly called, the Miraculous Bus, because of their miraculous return.

Marinette knew she shouldn't have gone out but she also knew she couldn't stay lock in her room forever.

Besides, designing always calmed her, which is why she decided to revisit the garden. The only thing in Paris that hadn't change.

Right now, the girl was putting the finishing touches on a feather hat.

_"Marinette!"_

The girl almost dropped her pencil.

No, not again.

Marinette turned around and saw that no one was even looking at her.

Just like at the school.

The girl shook her head and closed her book. She was just tired, that's all. She should just go home.

_"Marinette!"_

This time, the girl actually spun around but no one was looking at her.

"Who's saying that?" she said aloud

"WATCH OUT!"

With a jump and a small scream, Marinette saw that she had stopped on the bikers lane and a biker was rushing straight towards her!

And it became obvious that he wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Almost dropping her book, Marinette closed in on herself to prepare for impact.

But after five seconds, there was nothing, no impact.

Marinette slowly untangled herself to see that the biker had miraculously came to a stop just inches un front of her.

"Whoa!" the biker breathed out, "Some luck you have, that could have been bad,"

Marinette didn't respond or even said goodbye as she run out of the gardens towards home.

Something was happening to her but what?

* * *

Adrien was in his bathroom staring at his reflection with gloom. His hair was a mess and the skin around his eyes was red.

When he had first arrived home, he cried for nearly an hour. The other days, he gripped his golden locks so hard that it almost tore out of his skull.

Anger and sorrow circled around in his chest that it physically hurt.

His whole life was turned upside down.

He lost almost three years of his life and his mother. In his absence, his father had become secluded and now there was nothing, or really no one, to stop him from being completely overbearing.

The boy was so angry that he wanted to destroy everything in his room and scream on the top of his lungs.

With frustration, Adrien twisted the sink knobs and water poured down the from the drains like a heavy waterfall.

The boy splashed the water onto his face, not caring about how cold it felt. The coldness made him feel something besides grief and numbness.

After a few seconds, Adrien shut off the water with his eyes closed and then began blindly reaching out for a towel.

When his fingers wrapped around the soft cloth, he brough it up to his face to wipe off the water.

_"Adrien!"_

The boy froze in his actions before slowly lowering the tower from his face.

Adrien turned his head towards the open bathroom door but saw no one.

"Hello?"

No one answered him.

Adrien shook his head, he needed to get some sleep.

To try and forget about the voice, Adrien grabbed a hairbrush and brushed down his gold locks.

After a few seconds, a burning sensation came from the boys right forearm. It was nothung at first but then the sensation continued to grow.

With a hiss, Adrien slammed the hairbrush onto the counter to grab his burning arm.

_"Find her, Adrien!"_

The shock of the voice almost knocked the boy to his knees but the boy managed to catch himself before he collapsed.

With heavy breaths, Adrien looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his frightened expression and then realized what was happening.

"I'm losing it," he concluded and then left the bathroom.

But he was unaware of how the brush he left on the counter was now a pile of dust.

* * *

On the subway, Marinette knuckles were turning white from the tight grip she had on her book.

The girls mind was buzzing with questions.

Where had that voice come from? How did that biker not run her over? Were any of these events connected to the bus or the storm?

**_"In other news, the search for Manon Ch_ ** **_amock continues_ ** **_onto day two-"_ **

Marinette's head snapped up at the name, that familiar name.

A gasp came from the girl as she instantly recognized the missing poster on the TV screen.

Before the incident, Marinette use to babysit Manon but the girl was three-years old. The one on screen was at least five.

**_"No witnesses had seen the girl leaving the subway or..."_ **

"Isn't that the girl from the miraculous bus?"

"It is!"

Marinette turned away from the news and saw a large number of people were staring at her and aiming their phones at her.

"A survivor from the Miraculous Bus!"

"Isn't she the daughter of those two bakers?"

Panic filled Marinette's mind, she couldn't handle this right now. Not with all that's been going on.

She needed to get out of here!

To her luck, the train pulled to a stop. With no hesitation, Marinette leaped up and ran out of the train.

Also luckily, the doors closed before anyone could follow her out.

Marinette tore up the stairs towards the surface and didn't stop running until she collapsed onto a bench.

_"Find her, Marinette!"_

Marinette gripped her head as if she had a killer headache.

"What is happening to me?"

* * *

As Adrien was sitting on his couch, his leg was bouncing with anticipation.

 The pain in his arm hadn't stopped.

Something was happening to him, that was all Adrien knew. Something was wrong with him, maybe he should tell his father?

Adrien shook his head at the thought, if he told his father that he was hearing a voice, he'd never be able to leave this house again.

The boy tried to distract himself by watching TV but too many questions were burning in his mind.

The voices onscreen became just noises in the background.

**_"In other news, the search for Manon Chamack continues as no leads has been found..."_ **

_"Find her, Adrien!"_

The burning seemed to get stronger as the voice spoke.

**_The young girl disappeared in a subway but on witnesses saw her leave but-"_ **

"Get out of my head," the boy whispered as he turned away from the news and towards his burning arm.

To his horror, he saw that the veins on his right arm were black!

The color had reached his wrist but stopped once the owner of the arm noticed the change.

"What is happening to me?" the boy whimpered as the color slowly faded away to his normal complexion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, yes the voices are Tikki and Plagg

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me to continue or delete  
> Sorry for the terrible writing, I was falling asleep


End file.
